Sobre Obsesión y Cleptomanía
by dientesblancos
Summary: Así comenzó lo que Sebastian llamaría 'el principio del fin'. Cuando pasaría de ser el chico más genial de la escuela, a un enfermo mental desesperado, y encima de todo, ladrón. (Dalton!AU ; Kurt/Sebastian ; POV de Sebastian, pasa en sucesivo con "Sobre Dibujos en Cuadernos" y "Sobre Objetos perdidos".)


**Dalton!AU ; Kurt/Sebastian ; POV de Sebastian, pasa en sucesivo con "Sobre Dibujos en Cuadernos" y "Sobre Objetos perdidos".**

* * *

_"Sebastian y Kurt"_

Así comenzó lo que Sebastian llamaría 'el principio del fin'. Cuando pasaría de ser el chico más genial de la escuela, a un enfermo mental desesperado, y encima de todo, ladrón.

Le había echado el ojo al nuevo compañero de habitación de Thad (y estaba seguro que no era el único que lo había hecho). Y aunque hasta ese momento no se le había ocurrido la idea de acercársele, no podía sacarle los ojos de encima.

No le pareció raro al principio, no era la primera vez que se sentía atraído por alguien de la escuela (por ejemplo, el fiasco que fue su relación con Blaine, quien ahora era su mejor amigo).

Pero un día, estudiando algebra, se le ocurrió que sus nombres sonarían muy bien juntos.

_"Sebastian y Kurt"_

_"Kurt y Sebastian"_

_"S + K"_

Entro en una especie de _transe_, y cuando por fin se dio cuenta que no había terminado ni un ejercicio, las hojas del cuaderno estaban repletas de dibujos.

Se sintió avergonzado, sorprendido, e incluso se sonrojó, cosa que los Smythe _no hacían_.

Pero la sensación le agrado. Le agrado _mucho_.

- Hey 'Bas, aquí estabas, quería preguntarte sí… - Blaine entro a la habitación.

Sebastian de un movimiento muy hábil arrojo su cuaderno bajo la cama, se levanto y lo miro con una sonrisa tranquila.

Ese era el problema, no podía dejar que _nadie _se enterara.

* * *

Su "enamoramiento" (aunque Sebastian se negaba a llamarlo así) continuó siendo bastante platónico e inocente, hasta que sucedió el primer incidente.

Kurt y él cursaban Francés Avanzado juntos, asignatura que Sebastian podía pasar hasta con los ojos cerrados. Por eso podía bloquear las palabras de Madame Dupin, y concentrarse en admirar lo único que le importaba de esa clase. (_"Eres patético Smythe… pero se ve tan lindo. MIERDA."_)

Ese día, cuando Kurt se levanto de su asiento para salir de la clase, se le cayó su lapiz sin darse cuenta.

Sebastian fue a levantarlo (todavía no sabe porque), pero… algo lo detuvo, e hizo que no tuviera el coraje suficiente como para ir a dárselo. (Aunque hubiera sido el momento perfecto para presentarse).

Se quedo entonces con el lápiz. Y aquella noche, mientras Blaine dormía, lo observo de manera muy paciente.

Estaba pintado de negro, y tenía escrito en un costado la palabra "Broadway" en cursiva y letras doradas. Era_ perfecto_.

Y allí se fue todo al carajo.

* * *

- ¿¡Has visto este broche!? - Exclamaba Kurt por los pasillos, mostrándole una foto en su celular de un broche con forma de rinoceronte, a uno de los alumnos.

- Disculpa, no lo he visto… -

Sebastian, que observaba todo desde un lugar seguro contra una estatua decorativa, trago saliva.

Él tenía el broche, lo tenía en su_ bolsillo_.

No supo porque lo hizo, esta vez de VERDAD no lo sabía. Algo era robar un lapiz, una lapicera, sacapuntas… _¿Pero un accesorio? _Eso ya era delito, y su padre (abogado) lo ahorcaría si alguna vez se metía en problemas por eso.

Pero cuando entro al baño y lo vio allí olvidado, solo lo tomo y salió huyendo.

Y allí estaba Kurt, preguntándole a TODOS en la escuela, mientras su amigo Thad estaba apoyado contra el suelo buscando en los rincones.

Aunque si era sincero, por más culpable que se sintiera, de repente sintió algo así como…_satisfacción_.

_Kurt comenzaba a notar su presencia. _

(Aunque no supiera que era él)

(Aunque si se enteraba algún día seguro le dispararía en las bolas)

(_Pero es tan lindo enojado… ¡BASTA!_)

- Deberías agradecer que se te perdió. -

'Bas se había acercado, con una extraña sensación en su pecho, ya sin poder soportar más ser ajeno a la escena. Por fuera, tenía las manos en los bolsillos y una pose despreocupada, mientras le sonreía a Kurt de manera sarcástica.

- Esa cosa horrenda… seguro la encontró el conserje y la arrojo a la basura. -

Kurt lo miro frunciendo el ceño, mostrando la mandivula enojado. No era tan fácil provocar a Kurt, a menos que hablaras de su ropa (Lo había espiado lo suficiente para saber que era así).

- Al menos no me peino como si aún estuviera en los 90s. - Contesto el 'chico nuevo', con ácido en la lengua. Los alumnos alrededor de ellos dos se pararon a verlos. Se pudo escuchar un coro de _"oooh"_ después del comentario de Kurt.

A 'Bas el corazón le latió con fuerza.

Y largó una carcajada.

- Así que tu eres el nuevo, del que todos hablan. - Dijo, y le ofreció una mano. - Soy Sebastian Smythe… -

Kurt rechazó el saludo.

- No me agradas. - Contesto.

- Ja ja, tu tampoco me agradas a mí. -

* * *

Cuando Sebastian regresó a su habitación más tarde, se arrojó sobre la cama y comenzó a girar sobre las sabanas como un idiota.

Cuando Blaine entro y lo encontró de esa manera, solo levanto una ceja sorprendido.

- …me dolía la espalda. - Justifico deteniéndose.

Blaine no emitió comentario.

* * *

- Oye 'Bastian, te olvidaste esto en la clase de historia. -

Dijo un día de repente Blaine, cuando estaban solos en la habitación.

Era su cuaderno de apuntes de historia. El que no se había dado cuenta que se había caído. El cuaderno de historia que tenía TODOS sus dibujos nuevos de Kurt.

Por un segundo sintió como empalidecía, y se quedaba sin aire.

Pero pronto su entrenamiento actoral le hizo fingir que todo era normal, y tomo el cuaderno sin problemas.

- Ah, gracias _Blainers_. - Y le guiñó un ojo.

Si Blaine había visto algo, no dijo nada en ese momento, y Sebastian prefería que se quedara así para siempre.

- ¿Has visto el trasero del Sr Brock? - Comento de repente, tratando de cambiar el tema de una manera no tan obvia, mientras ocultaba el cuaderno en su mochila.

* * *

Ocultar las cosas robadas en cajas de zapatos era la solución perfecta, se le ocurrió en una _epifanía_.

Blaine casi nunca usaba aquel armario, y sus zapatos los tenía sueltos en un estante, así que nunca se le ocurriría buscarlos ahí si se le perdían.

Además, _¿Qué era más inofensivo que una caja de zapatos?_

* * *

- Hey, princesa. - Saludó a Kurt, guiñándole un ojo de manera descarada.

Estaba de camino a su práctica de Lacrosse, mientras que Kurt entraba a la clase de arte.

En realidad había un camino más corto para llegar a los vestidores, si iba por allí no podría cruzárselo.

- Piérdete, cara de rata. - Dijo el otro, dándole la espalda y entrando a la clase.

Jeff, que aún estaba resentido de aquella vez que metió un mapache muerto en su mochila, le gruño antes de seguir a su compañero al aula.

Thad, en cambio, se detuvo unos instantes junto a él.

- Oye, Sebastian… - Su tono era inseguro, y gentil. Thad era un chico dulce, no era alguien que se pusiera a atacarte bajo cualquier circunstancia. - Escucha… ¿Podrías ser un poco menos rudo con Kurt? No tuvo una buena experiencia en su anterior escuela, y aunque el siempre también te pelea, creo que lo estas lastimando… -

Eso le cayó como un baldazo de agua fría.

¿Acaso Kurt no disfrutaba su batalla verbal?

- Lo intentare… - Prometió, ganándose una sonrisa del otro Warbler.

* * *

Y lo intento, de VERDAD que lo intento.

- Hola _Kurt_. - Lo saludo, mordiéndose el labio de la desesperación.

- Oh, ¿Ahora nos tratamos de primer nombre? - Respondió Kurt con sarcasmo. Thad le susurro algo a su amigo en el oído. "No seas duro", llegó a escuchar Sebastian, pero Kurt continuó.  
- ¿Qué pasa Smythe? ¿Te _acobardaste_? ¿Por fin ese horrendo perfume mato las pocas neuronas que te quedaban? -

Sebastian explotó.

- Claro que no,_ milady_, es que el arcoíris que sale de tu trasero me dejo confundido por unos instantes. -

* * *

- ¡SEBASTIAN! - Blaine exclamó.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -

Y Blaine vació una de las cajas de zapatos en el suelo.

Su primer pensamiento fue, _"NO, VAN A ROMPERSE",_ seguido por _"Estoy frito"._

* * *

Blaine, a pesar de que sus burlas a veces se volvían insufribles, demostró que _sí _era un buen mejor amigo, al proponerse ayudarlo con su problema.

(La operación "O.K." la llamaba, y por más que la sigla "Kurtbastian" le daba una buena sensación en el estomago, seguía avergonzándolo)

Anderson no tardó ni 5 minutos en volverse el BFF de Kurt, mientras ambos buscaban por el suelo de la biblioteca, la revista de Vogue que Sebastian había robado de una manera muy hábil.

Y así es como 'Bas encontró la manera de incluirse en la vida de Kurt, de una manera diferente a "el sujeto molesto con el que a veces discuto en los pasillos".

Ahora tenía la excusa perfecta para poder tomar un café con Kurt, o ir al cine juntos, o cenar en Breadsticks. El problema es que Blaine _siempre_ tenía que estar ahí (aunque interiormente un poco lo agradecía, porque el sujeto evitaba que Kurt y él acabaran asesinándose).

El problema fue que, tanto tiempo con Blaine (y Sebastian) tuvo el "efecto indeseado".

* * *

Sebastian estaba nervioso (sin aparentarlo). Kurt lo estaba observando desde las gradas, mientras su equipo y él, practicaban para el siguiente partido de Lacrosse.

Pero cuando se pusieron a descansar, y Blaine fue a saludarlo, noto algo.

Kurt se levantó y arrojo una _hoja de papel_ al cesto de basura.

El corazón se le detuvo.

Sebastian no tardó en encontrar una excusa para salir del entrenamiento, y correr a urgar en la basura.

No le daba asco, quizás un poco de vergüenza, pero desgraciadamente no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

Saco el bollo de papel de la basura, y lo abrió con la desesperación misma.

Pero lo que leyó allí hizo que todas sus ilusiones se quebraran:

_"KURT + BLAINE" _

* * *

Blaine juró que él tampoco se lo había esperado, que Kurt era agradable pero no correspondía los sentimientos. Juró que encontraría la manera de solucionar esto.

Pero aquella solución (aunque efectiva), lo hizo enojarse aún más.

- Su nombre es Jeremiah, y trabaja en el GAP. - Anunció parado sobre una mesa en la junta de los Warblers, cuando le pidió a todos que lo ayudaran a darle una serenata de San Valentin al "amor de su vida".

Era verdad que quería que Kurt no gustará mas él, pero al ver la cara de disgusto que puso, se sintió _mal_… no quería que el corazón de Kurt se rompiera de esa manera. _No lo merecía_.

Pero Blaine tuvo su karma, y Jeremiah lo rechazo con todas las letras en frente de todos sus amigos.

Sebastian aún sigue mofándose.

* * *

Entonces inició la larga semana de depresión de Blaine, en la que su amigo se negaba a salir de la cama, incluso para ir a clases. Debían llevarle el café bajo las sabanas solo para que _comiera _algo.

- Estoy preocupado por el… - Admitió Kurt, hablándole en secreto por fuera de la habitación. - Ya no se qué podemos hacer… -

- Escucha. - Le dijo suspirando con sinceridad. - No podemos hacer nada, solo apoyarlo y esperar a que se recupere solo… -

Kurt le sonrió.

Esa fue la primera conversación "civilizada" que tuvieron, y aunque amaba pelear, esto fue lindo… fue _mucho_ más lindo.

* * *

Sebastian juraba que comenzaba a superar su _obsesión _luego de aquel día.

Pero entonces, al salir de la clase de Francés, su mano se movió sola, y de repente se encontraba caminando con los anteojos de lectura de Kurt en la mano.

En realidad no podía culparse, tenía bien presente que 'Kurt con lentes' era uno de sus fetiches más preciados.

Entonces sintió que lo empujaban de una manera _muy_ brusca dentro de un salón.

Kurt lo había descubierto, LO HABÍA DESCUBIERTO, y señalaba con furia los anteojos que llevaba en la mano.

Sebastian no sabía qué hacer, como manejar la situación, entonces hizo lo que más sabía hacer:

- Ah, ¿Eran tuyos? Debería haberme dado cuenta por el olor a princesas Disney… -

Al siguiente segundo ambos estaban confesándose su odio a los alaridos… y al otro besándose.

Todo dentro de Sebastian se congelo, su cerebro dejo de funcionar, y sintió cosquillas pasarle por las entrañas.

Kurt lo empujo contra la pared, con rabia, pero al mismo tiempo…¿Placer? Y lo besaba de una manera que nunca se imagino que Kurt era capaz (Y agradecía a los dioses que fuera así).

Sebastian descubrió que esa fue la cura perfecta para su cleptomanía (aunque no devolvería los objetos anteriormente robados, Kurt luego los encontraría por su cuenta y sería el peor día de su vida).

En cuanto a la _obsesión_, aún sigue estando allí adentro, solo que Kurt no tiene por qué enterarse.


End file.
